


Heated debates

by Queen_Of_Lions



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Lions/pseuds/Queen_Of_Lions
Summary: *TROS SPOILERS*My re-imagining of THAT lovely little tiff we saw in TROS
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 25
Kudos: 95





	Heated debates

**Author's Note:**

> So not my usual ship BUT when I saw the two of them bickering honestly the first thing I thought of was writing a fanfic centred around it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little one-shot

_"You lightspeed skipped the Falcon? Are you out of your mind Poe?"_

Rey was physically shaking from the effort of not clattering the idiotically cocky pilot in front of her. Was he actually that insane? 

"Oh c'mon Rey I had to we were outnumbered by Tie's. If I hadn't skipped through that beast...."

"You skipped through a _BEAST?_ You're actually certifiably insane I can't believe.., no wait I actually can believe that you would do something so stupidly reckless," 

Poe's jaw clenched in indignation, and he narrowed his eyes at Rey. Who was she to tell him what he did wrong? She wasn't there. She didn't understand. 

"Easy for you to say _Master Jedi,_ you've been hiding out here floating rocks while I've been out there risking my life," he snarled viciously.

Rey glared, hoping neither Poe nor the gathering crowd could see the tears threatening to spill over. 

"Screw you fly boy," she hissed, shoving past him and refusing to make eye contact with Finn, who was trying to reach out to her as she made her way back inside the base. 

"Right back atcha Master Jedi," he called after her, rolling his eyes and huffing as he stormed towards the Falcon to take a look at the broken compressor. He tried his best to ignore the very obvious stomping of his best friend following him onto the ship. 

"Poe man, that was out of line. She's doing her best," Finn huffed, but Poe quickly cut him off. 

"No Finn, don't give me that. She's our best fighter. It frustrates the kriff out of me that while we're out there she's back here doing Jedi tricks. We need her, doesn't she get that." 

Poe stared at Finn, waiting for him to defend her again, but he didn't. 

"Maybe you should go and talk to her, apologise try to understand what it is that she's doing here," Finn eventually said gently. 

"You want me to apologise? She's the one who was being all sanctimonious and self righteous when she didn't even know what we were facing out there," he growled. "You know what forget it." 

Poe dropped his tools and stormed out of the falcon and into the base. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he needed time alone to calm down and think. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the other person marching down the corridor in the opposite direction. 

Rey started when she suddenly hit a warm obstacle. She hadn't been watching where she was going, too busy trying to think of something to do to occupy herself so she could cool off. 

"I'm so sorry...oh it's you," they both said at the same time. 

"Well c'mon then Master Jedi, any other _helpful_ pointers for how I, a fighter pilot, should fly ships? He snarled sarcastically. 

"You know what flyboy now you mention it.. " 

"Oh great I can't wait, let me just get my datapad so I can take these down," he snapped, pretending to search his pockets for his datapad.

Rey could feel her temper rising by the second. 

"You know what..." 

"If you weren't such a.." 

"Why you insufferable..."

"Oomph" 

Rey froze when she felt a pair of soft plump lips smash into her own forcefully, stopping her in her tracks. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. 

He pulled back almost instantly, staring at her wide eyed and breathing heavily. 

"Shit Rey, I'm so so.." 

Before he could finish his nervous apology, Rey launched at him, pulling his face towards hers and kissing him ferociously, nipping at his lips. Poe eventually broke out of his spellbound state and kissed her back, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. He moved one hand to her hair, pulling at it, while she dug her nails into his scalp.

When they pulled back they were both heaving, and they looked at each other for a fraction of a second, neither one of them wanting to be the first to speak. 

"So um...yeah," said Rey eventually, attempting to dislodge herself from his arms and put some distance between them. But Poe wouldn't let her. 

"You know Rey, perhaps we need to do a little bit more of that," he smirked cockily, "you know..to get the tension out of our systems." 

Rey laughed gleefully, "You know what I think that's the smartest thing you've said all day."

"Hey that's not..." he started, but Rey kissed him again, abruptly ending whatever protest he was coming up with. 

Poe shook his head ruefully before grabbing her hand and dragging her into the nearest supply closet. 

Neither of them noticed the three figures watching them from the end of the corridor. 

"Well, I'm gonna need to put bacta on my eyes after seeing that," groaned Finn in horror at the thought of his two best friends getting it on in a supply closet. 

"Honestly, I can't say I'm surprised. I knew there was something more to all their heated debates," laughed Rose. 

"Young ones these days," said Leia, rolling her eyes and smiling fondly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it hope you liked it


End file.
